The Cinnamon Maelstorm
by KatoGS123
Summary: What if Izuku’s past life was Naruto? Watch as Izuku deals with memories of his past life, a giant demon fox for a best friend, learning to use chakra, and much more!


**_Now I took this idea off of my other fanfic(which I gave up writing cause it's been forever since I watched Bleach) The Cinnamin Strawberry_**

**_Instead of being Ichigo's reincarnation, Young Midoriya is Naruto's! What happens when a Quirkless fishcake remembers his past, has a demon best friend sealed in his gut, and has to relearn chakra without any help from anyone other than his buddy Kurama? The world better look out! Cause a storm is coming, and it's shouting Believe it!_**

**_I do not own Naruto or My Hero! If I did, then Naruto would have been seen as a hero from the start and Izuku would not be Quirkless!_**

**_Linebreak! 1010101010101010101010101010_**

"It's never gonna happen," the creepy looking doctor told a green haired child with freckles and odd Fox like whisker birthmarks and his mother.

Izuku toned out the doctor and his mother as he drops his All Might Action Figure and refuses to look away from the floor.

He didn't even notice when they left the office and headed home. He even ignored computer time and head straight to bed, the whole time without tears, which was impressive for a Midoriya, and for someone who was just told they most likely won't get a superpower.

"Izuku..." his mother walked into the child's bedroom and sat on his bed, placing her hand on her son's shoulder softly, "Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone..." the squeaky depressed voice of Izuku replied before closing his eyes to try to sleep, thinking if he sleeps it'll get better...

**With Sage of Six Paths spirit and the nine tailed beasts**

**"Father!" **A grouchy loud voice roared out, **"can't you see how Naruto is!? He needs me!"**

Lights filled the room, showing a old man in the middle of a circle, the kanji for the first nine numbers surrounding the man, "you know the age of Chakra is over, my Son... as much as Ashura may need you, he is in a world now where he is no longer needed to be a protecter..."

**"Does it look like I care!?" **The kanji for Nine lights up, revealing a large orange Fox with human like hands and nine long tails, **"I know Naruto better than anyone! At this point of his life, if he gets any more depressed, he'll kill himself! And I swear to you old man, if I see Naruto here and not down there before he becomes a geezer, I'm not gonna be happy!"**

The old man rubs his chin for a second, "you know sending you back to the living world would mean you can't come back for a long time?"

The Fox grins, **"if it'll help Naruto, I'd sell my soul to the Reaper Death Seal if I had to."**

The old man smiles, "watch over Ashura, Ok Kurama?"

**"I would regardless, after all, he and I are partners, it might take him a while to get used to my power again but I'll help him gain his old power in no time."**

A flash of light appears and the Fox was gone, along with the kanji of Nine.

**In Izuku's Mindscape**

"Huh..?" The small green haired boy woke up to find himself in his bedroom, only it was different as it stretched for miles, the walls were cracked and the posters of his favorite heroes were faded and burned.

**"Izuku... come to me old friend..."**

Dispite what he was told about never going to a stranger, especially one with such a scary voice, Izuku got out of bed and walked down the hall, which morphed from his bedroom to a sewer system as he got closer to the voice.

**"Izuku..." **at the end of the hallway stood a giant Fox with nine long tails.

**"Hey Kurama! How ya been!" **A second voice shouted from next to him, the child turned to see a tall man with blond hair.

"W-who are you...?" Izuku stuttered out.

The blond smiles, **"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your past life, and I guess what you soon call your quirk, and that's Kurama, the nine tailed demon fox, who helped me so many times, and now he's here to help you kid... but first, my chakra is almost ran out... Kurama, I'd love to stay and chat about the old days but if I don't do this now, I'm gonna fade away."**

**"All's forgiven old friend, after all, it's not like your gone..."**

Naruto looks over at his next life, Izuku, and smiles, **"Izuku Midoriya, you can be a hero, just remember these wise words... those who abandon their mission is trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash..."** the blond made a few handsigns and shed a tear, **"Sage Arts: Soul Fusion Jutsu."** Naruto slowly fades away and becomes a small blue ball of light, slowly entering Izuku, causing Izuku to scream in pain, his hair gaining blond highlighted tips at the end of his hair.

Izuku woke up in a sweat, it has been two years since that day and he has been working with Kurama to master his past life's skills and powers, but so far he can barely even use chakra.

"Damn... another nightmare..." ever since his past life fused his soul with his, Izuku has been having dreams based on Naruto's life, and the last nightmare was of Naruto's death, "I guess I better get ready for another beating from Kacchan..."

**_Without my past life and Kurama's help, I might have ended up a Quirkless kid who can barely handle the bullying, but with Naruto's experience, what the bullies do is nothing... this is the story of how I became the world's greatest ninja based hero!_**

**_Linebreak! 101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_I had this in my head while writing the second chapter of What it takes to change the Future and I couldn't write more unless I wrote this down so there ya go, hopefully soon the second chapter of WITTCTF will be out soon!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
